Sonic: Freedom
by The Crobatman
Summary: Long story short, this is this author taking every good and bad Sonic story and attempting to improve it... Sonic SATAM, Sonic X, The Games, the Comics, if you've enjoyed any of these, you just might be in for a treat!


"To fill ya in on the mess we're in today, let's turn the clock back a little bit... First off, it starts on a planet that's been around for about... Well, I'm gettin' mixed results when I study the history here, some old people say it used to have monkeys and they somehow magically turned into humans,(Pft, yeah right!) and then a lot of others talk about this really big guy with an awesome beard that made the planet... Equally as unlikely and honestly sounds more like some weird story you'd find on the internet, but hey, who am I to judge?

Where was I? Oh yeah, how I got here. I think the records say it happened on year... 2039? Give or take... Back then they called the planet 'Earth'. Could be about 20% cooler, but like I said who am I to judge?

July 5th, 2039, a day that will live in infamy... That's what it says in most records, when I was a kid; I never really got what it meant, in fact, I was questioning what 'infamy' meant. 'Cause if not for what happened on that day, I wouldn't be here... Then the little weirdo in me decided to pick up a dictionary.

**'Infamy: A term used to describe a person's or peoples' actions or event in a negative effect.'**

So what happened on that day?

...Pretty much every sci-fi buff's dream come true, hostile alien invasion!

Yeah, it's cliché, and honestly I wouldn't believe it myself if I wasn't living proof of it.

They called themselves 'The Xorda'. They invaded the planets' most powerful country's capital and gave their terms.

Complete and total surrender.

* * *

Now, let's be honest, humans dang near NEVER know when they're in over their heads... But they put up a heck of a fight, got their licks in even... There are even stories about a guy with a beard taking out an army with nothing but roundhouse kicks! Crazy stuff!

But... The thing with the Xorda, they're... Ruthless. After centuries of death, blood, division between humans, separation of families, and eventually torture and extermination... The Xorda finally took Earth for themselves, settling in pretty nice and comfy.

Except for the rats in the walls.

See, a few humans survived, in fact, enough to fill a large city managed to go underground while hiding from the outmatching aliens.  
And when I say underground, I mean UNDER GROUND. They lived in the sewers and sealed off the exits, making sure the Xorda couldn't get to them while they struggled to survive.

...It's a little heartbreaking to think about it, women, children, lying there day after day, no sunlight, not enough food or clean water... People were dying and no one could do anything about it.

But wait, it gets better!

The Xorda, being an advanced alien race (... They're freakin' jelly blobs with tentacles that can float..._ 'advanced' my spiky blue behind_!) Had these fancy genetic weapons, bombs that when an aftershock or direct explosion hit, caused whoever was hit to be torn apart, DNA strand by DNA strand...

But y'know, Funny thing about life is; it finds a way.

Unknown to the alien creeps, they had spelled their own doom with these genetic weapons, see... Humans were the dominant species on the Earth at that time, but there were other creatures too! Animals, duh!

* * *

The DNA weapons left radioactive bits and pieces of human DNA all over the place, and you know what happens when living beings get exposed to radioactive mojo.

Long story short, the animals evolved way fast, with DNA from the humans bonding with their own, they became sentient. They could speak, communicate, with the mind of a human and the strength of the animal side of them... Imagine the Xorda's surprise when they had a herd of human-elephant thingies wrecking their half-cities, or human-lion whatchamahoozits ripping their weird tentacle things from their bodies!

The hiding humans sensed a strange going on above them... Their suspicions were confirmed when some Humanimals paid them a visit in the sewers... Mostly alligators and bugs, but no less, they convinced the human leaders to join them.

The Xorda were outmatched against the humans new allies and their war experience, and with that, they pushed the alien scum all the way out of the galaxy!  
Of course they vowed revenge and said they'd return, but when does a villain you let go ever actually come back to bite you?

The world cheered... At least, the corner of it that still remained, like I said a second ago, humans were scarce; the Animal-Human things were the most dominant creatures on the planet. The humans took to calling them Mobians, where that name came in is a mystery to me, but hey, if it works, go with it.

There was a lot of peace, there were still regular ol' animals around, so the Humans weren't ALL freaked out. Mobians and Humans coexisted for a long time, while the humans taught the newly-sentient Mobians how to build a society, the Mobians worked physically to rebuild the broken world.

...But as most are aware, nothing lasts forever.

* * *

There were humans... Who believed the Mobians were getting too smart, too quickly. They were afraid they'd be overrun by the physically superior Mobians. Guess stupidity's contagious, 'cause soon enough, a lot of humans were thinking that!

The worst of it is that the Mobians had no intention of replacing the humans, they were totally... Benign? Is that the word? Eh, who cares, I'm stickin' to it.

So the world was... literally divided in two, one part human, one part Mobian and the humans who were still thinking straight... There weren't a lot.

The war went on for a long time; I guess it's an improvement on the humans' wars before Mobians... At least they weren't murdering each other.

I don't blame man for protecting their turf, they were here first.

As the war went on, both sides were getting tired. That's when the Mobians managed to pull out the best military tactician of their time.

He was a human; he was originally planning to give his ideas to the humans... But I guess they snubbed him, so he came to us.

After this guy, his name was Julian Kintobor, joined us, the Mobians couldn't lose.

The war went on for years, the humans STILL not giving up. Until one day... They were gone.

Didn't kill 'em, they were just... Gone.

Out of respect for 'em, us Mobians and the humans left never went back to their area of the planet, it wasn't much, given how the vast majority of them were exterminated by alien scum.

* * *

From that point on, Mobians had free run of the place, their society was about the same as human society was. School, work, families, government, crime, law enforcement, the works.

I was seven when the Great War ended, I didn't know then, but maybe winning the war was the biggest mistake Mobians had ever made... At least, how and who won.

There was a reason Kintobor was kicked out of human society, we didn't know it, but he was bad.

Real bad.

* * *

Our king, at least of the city where I lived, everyone had their different governments, I didn't question it.

Where was I? Oh yeah, our king, Max Acorn had the 'war hero' made his adviser... Puttin' ol' Max exactly where Julian wanted him.  
The way I figure it, he's totally nuts, according to an egghead friend of mine, he's an evolutionist who has it in his head that the next step in evolution is Robots.  
Not like he's totally crazy or anything but... He flippin' is!

So Julian planned a coup right from the beginning, he managed to enlist the help of my Uncle Chuck... Unknowingly. Chuck's an inventor; he's also pretty old, older now than he was then. He invented this device that can take old, broken or just plain useless limbs and body parts and replace them with robotic parts so that old folks like him could live longer.

He built it for my Dad, with the intention of saving his lil' bro's life.

Y'see, my dad was in the war as a soldier, and... Well, he was a P.O.W. for a long time, he got beat up pretty bad. He was stuck on life support since the whole thing ended, and my Uncle wanted him to be able to hang with us again.

Somethin' went wrong with the machine though, it robbed my pop of his free will, and he couldn't talk, or have emotion or nothin'! It was scary...

So Chuck de-roboticized my dad, put him back on the life support thingy and debunked the whole idea.

Nothing's sacred, especially to a power-hungry tyrant wannabe like Julian. He hacked into my Uncle's files, stole the plans, copied them, and staged his coup.

He betrayed us all, we trusted him and he captured us, throwing the adults into the Roboticizer, and saving the kids for last... Must get some sick kick out of torturing children.

My Uncle Chuck went first... Then my Dad, then my mom... All of 'em Robots, even my Dog...

Julian didn't count on pissin' me off though... I kinda freaked, grabbed my friends and got outta there as fast as my legs could carry me... Which is pretty fast if I do say so myself.

We all made it to a hidden village in the forest, we knew about it 'cause we used to use it as a clubhouse. Julian would never find us there.

Me, the King's Daughter, My Adopted little brother, a walrus, a French Coyote, and a few adults made it, we set up a hidden village there.

I was seven... And I'll never forget it.

* * *

My friends and I looked up to the brave adults that made it with us, they called themselves the 'Freedom Fighters', and they frequently raided the Robot factories (Which the big jerk made to speed up his Robot army production.). I was Ten when they got caught, we didn't know what ta' do, the FF were the ones who got us supplies from their Raids.

That, my friends, is where I step in.

I got sick of waiting and watching while my friends starved and the adults argued about what to do next, so I raided the Robot factory alone one day.

That's when I finally got a good look around our old city.

The once-clean streets were covered in garbage, scrap metal, and dripping in oil and gasoline. I could barely breathe, it smelled so bad.

I saw my old house or at least, it where it used to be, it was nothing but a landfill for Julian's Robot waste.

I was a pretty smart kid, figured out where Julian kept his living people supplies.

* * *

Almost made it out without getting caught... Then guess what? I got caught.

There he stood behind me, a scowl and a sick grin on his face, with that huge, lame mustache and bald head. He was huge, especially to me; I was Ten, only 2'11 3/4"... He looked at least 6'5". He was fat too, almost made me laugh if I wasn't so desperate.

Julian caught me, and re-introduced himself with a new name... Doctor Robotnik.

He tried to toss me into a Roboticizer, and he woulda done it too if my idiot best friend hadn't shown up and knocked 'im silly.

I picked the little guy up, grabbed the supply and ditched that place like a Bat outta hell. I didn't notice, but when i hit the road, I knocked him into his own machine, and it turned his left arm into chrome... Serves the sick bastard right.

I got home with my lil' bro and explained to all the other kids where I'd been, and even though they were worried, (No reason to be, fastest thing on Mobius over here!)

We all agreed that we were gonna be the new Freedom Fighters, and we were gonna take our world back.  
Now, this team needed a leader, just a ragtag bunch of kids with conviction wasn't gonna cut it. Just needed someone brave enough (Or stupid enough) to lead the team.

Well, there happens to be one courageous idiot in that group, and he's led the team even up to today... Yeah, it's me, hahaha.

Now, don't get me wrong, having super speed, kickin' butt, bein' a hero and makin' Robuttnik blow a gasket is fun... But freedom?

That's way past cool.

* * *

**Yo guys, I haven't been into Sonic in so long... BUt I was suddenly inspired when Sonic SATAM got back on Netflix, I watched the show and I remembered why I loved it so much, it was AWESOME!**

**So, I decided to adapt it myself, so, disclaimer, this is MY story, I'm having it take place in another universe to ANY other Sonic medium. I plan on making this almost as good as it was in the 90's to five-year-old me, and hopefully for Sonic fans who ACTUALLY LIKE A STORY. **

**I'll be adapting games, TV show events, and maybe comic things too, but don't worry, I've got my own more original ideas for this one guys, so bear with me and DON'T forget to review! I need advice, ideas, compliments, criticism, anything! I want this to be the best Story Based on Sonic the Hedgehog you've ever read!**

**Gotta juice, see ya later!**

-**Crobatman**


End file.
